starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Handy Anderson
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth= |death= |faction=Universe News Network Terran Confederacy (?–February 18, 2500) Terran Dominion (February 18, 2500–) |job=Editor-in-chief }} Handy Anderson is the editor-in-chief of Universe News Network. He is bald and has bushy eyebrows, and was described by his former employee, Michael Liberty, as "acrophobic" (afraid of heights). However, Anderson wouldn't give up his top-floor office. Anderson uses tricks he learned in a management course to improve his people skills (it didn't work, at least on people like Liberty). In addition to his editing duties, Anderson kept a locked room in the sub-basement that contained dirt on most of the celebrities and important citizens of the Tarsonis City. It is unknown what he intended to do with this information. Michael Liberty stole much of it during the Fall of Tarsonis.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. Biography Handy Anderson was a "former green tag", meaning he served in the military, much like other senior management at UNN. The Guild Wars In 2488, Anderson served as an embedded reporter in a Confederate military unit in the Guild Wars. A number of other reporters had displayed uncensored war footage in the show The Price of War. Anderson turned them in to Confederate authorities, and they were charged with sedition. UNN head Preston Shale criticized these reporters and praised Anderson for his actions, but Shale lost his job due to the scandal and Anderson took over his position.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Last Days of the Confederacy In late 2499, Anderson's star reporter, Michael Liberty, uncovered a scandal involving mildly radioactive waste and the "Old Families" – in order to save Liberty's life, he put him on the Norad II, run by a member of the Old Families, Edmund Duke. Anderson's plan worked, until Liberty joined forces with Arcturus Mengsk. The Terran Confederacy was not amused and forced Anderson to distort Liberty's reporting (which had become propaganda pieces against the Confederacy). However, Anderson was able to send Liberty a signal that he still had his support; he used entire sentences from Liberty's old work (letting Liberty know the Confederates didn't control everything that Anderson was reporting). After Mengsk lured the zerg to destroy Tarsonis, Anderson was rescued by the Sons of Korhal; they placed him aboard the flagship battlecruiser Hyperion. Anderson offered Liberty a "cush" position in Mengsk's propaganda organization, but Liberty rejected him. Anderson remained with Mengsk. Dominion Patsy In 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. UNN wanted to embed a reporter in the Dominion Marine Corps, but the latter refused due to the incident with Michael Liberty. Handy Anderson assured Dominion marine major Tom Hawkins that something like that wouldn't happen again, and vouched for the reporter, Kate Lockwell. However, things went badly for the report when she discovered the atrocities committed by Hawkin's unit. In the end, Lockwell's piece, edited into pro-Dominion propaganda, appeared on UNN.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (art), Matt Dalton (i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. References Anderson, Handy Anderson, Handy Category:People of Tarsonis Category:Terran reporters